I Am Titanium
by SupremeZombieLord
Summary: Sequel to I Am Bulletproof! -Three days ago, Merle, Luke, and Glenn brought two bus loads of people to the prison. Fifteen adults, thirty minors. The Governor had abandoned his people, and Rick chose to take them in. We all did; since Rick decided to step down as leader we had formed a council. I was on it, so was Glenn. As well as Daryl, Maggie, Merle, Hershel, and Julie. -
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Meant To Live**

Three days ago, Merle, Luke, and Glenn brought two bus loads of people to the prison. Fifteen adults, thirty minors. The Governor had abandoned his people, and Rick chose to take them in. We all did; since Rick decided to step down as leader we had formed a council. I was on it, so was Glenn. As well as Daryl, Maggie, Merle, Hershel, and Julie.  
Like Sophia had told me before, most of the kids were orphans. She introduced me to Molly and Peter. Peter followed me around like a puppy; Rick thought it was funny and asked if I wanted to adopt him and his sister. Julie had adopted Sophia, Glenn and Maggie took in a little boy named Luke. I would have to talk it over with Daryl, because we still shared a cell. Which reminded me. I still had to talk to him about our confessions, and what we were going to do. Remain as we were, or start something new.  
What I'd said to Glenn about Merle must've sunk in, because he really was trying to get along with the guy. Maybe he was trying to set an example for Luke. Having two Lukes around was a bit weird, and Carl, once he got over having his gun taken away, started calling them Lil' Luke and Big Luke. It stuck, but I still found it weird calling my baby brother 'Big Luke'. Although it did make things easier.  
I let everyone know that karate and weapons training would begin as soon as everyone had settled into a routine. Julie would begin teaching the kids to read and write; just because the world we once knew had ended didn't mean we could become illiterate.  
We had enough food to last a couple more months, thanks to the warehouse back in Woodbury. Merle still had a key when he'd escaped with us and led Rick and the others into town to get the food. I hadn't had root beer since we'd left Canada, and let me tell you... It was amazing. it was a bit flat, just the way I liked it.

Today we were having a birthday party for Belle, as well as a little boy named Tyson. He would be nine, and Belle, four. Another good thing happened this morning - I discovered I'm _not_ pregnant. That was one thing I wouldn't be able to handle, not now. If I had been though, I would have... I don't know. Made it possible, maybe.

"Miss Andy, can I look at your knives again?" Peter asked, tapping my arm.

"Sure. Come on, then." I smiled and we walked to what Daryl had begun to call the training room. It held a majority of our weapons, several punching bags, targets to shoot at. Merle wanted to bring in weights and various exercising equipment so we wouldn't grow 'soft' during the winter. If he wanted to go on runs searching, he was welcome to it. "Where's your sister?"

"With Mika and Lizzie. They won't lemme play with them." Peter frowned, and I handed him a throwing knife.

"Oh, well. Girls do that sometimes. Hey, think you can hit the target?" I distracted him. If Hudson were still here, he'd be about the same age. They looked similar... I really needed to have that talk with Daryl, once he got back. He and Merle went out to check the traps for any animals; walkers had started to roam away from the cities and towns in search for fresh food.

"You mean you'll let me?!"

"Yeah. I don't see why not. You'll need to learn sooner or later. Here, I'll show you how." I picked up one of the knives, took aim, and threw it at one of the targets. It sliced through Daryl's arrow, and Peter gasped.

"Can you teach me how to do that? Please!" he pleaded and I gave in. We spent a good three hours working on his aim, how to throw properly, and technique.

"You know, I was about your age when I first started throwing. You're doing great, Peter." I said when he missed his target. "Come on, I think it's just about supper time."

"Yeah. I'm hungry." he watched as I put the knives away. "Do you think there'll be cake?"

"I don't know. Maybe. You go on ahead, I'll catch up." I said and watched him run to the cafeteria where the party was taking place. I needed a minute to myself, to think about what I wanted to do.

Yes, I had been looking after Peter and his sister. I was growing attached to them, and it had only been three days. From what Sophia had told me about them, I knew they needed an adult to rely on. They had a rough home life, with an alcoholic father and a drug addict for a mother. They were on their way to a foster home in Atlanta when the infection hit, and ended up stuck with the social worker for a week before she turned. They were saved by the Governor, but things didn't get better for them. The woman who took them in was cruel. She often withheld food, and hit them. Sophia said a man named Martinez took them after, but the damage had been donw.

Mom always said a wounded child made a wounded adult; Daryl was an excellent example of that. But he was healing, and maybe, just maybe, we could help those kids heal, too.

Crap. I really needed to talk to him.

"Shouldn't you be in there, with everyone else?" Daryl whispered from behind me, catching me off guard and making me jump.

"Yeah, but I wanted to think about something first. We really need to talk about things, Daryl."

"I know. But first, we have a party to go to." he gave me a small smile and took my hand, leading me into the cafeteria filled with hyper kids.

Carl, Sophia, and Lizzie were sitting in a corner eating with one of the Woodbury kids, a boy named Patrick. He seemed friendly enough. Beth was looking after Judith, with Molly and Mika helping her. Peter and Lil' Luke were playing tag with some of the other boys, Merle and Michonne were in the kitchen with Julie doing hell knows what. Rick was helping Scotty walk around one of the tables. He would be one soon.

Julie had Michonne help carry out a giant chocolate cake with pink icing and four candles for Belle on one side, and blue icing with nine candles on the other for Tyson.

"This isn't just a cake for Tyson and Belle. This is a cake for every child in this room, whose birthdays came and went unnoticed. Happy birthday to Belle. Happy birthday to Tyson. Happy birthday everyone!" Julie smiled tearfully and we all sang happy birthday. I faintly heard Daryl humming along and reached for his hand.

**z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z**

"Y'know, I've never had a birthday before." Daryl told me that night once we were alone, snuggled in our bunks. I didn't know what to say, so I kept silent. "Never had a cake, or presents. Them kids're lucky."

"Well, when's your birthday?"

"March 25th."

"Happy late birthday. You should've told me. I would have gotten you something."

"No. You just being around was enough." he whispered, "You're blushin', ain't you."

"Maybe..." my face flushed red. I loved his bluntness. "Think we could have that talk now?"

"Guess so."

"We have two choices, pretty much. Remain as friends, or... I don't know, turn into Glenn and Maggie. Minus all that hanky panky every five seconds. What do you think?"

"I don't think I could just be friends with you. Don't really wanna be Glenn and Maggie."

"Then what?"

"We be us. You an' me. But, y'know. Together. I meant what I said that day."

"You'd better mean it." I smiled. "There's something else. It's about Peter and Molly. Rick's asked if I wanted to adopt them. I haven't given him an answer, or told them yet, because I wanted to talk to you about it first."

"It's really up to you. I mean, you've been lookin' out for them since they came."

"You do realize, though, that if I adopt them and we're .. together. That kind of makes you their father. I've seen you with Belle and the babies. You're great with kids, no matter what you think." I paused for a breath, "Just something to think about. If you're not up for it, it's ok."

"Let's do it." Daryl told me several minutes later. I thought he'd fallen asleep.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. It was gonna happen eventually, so why not."

"Yay! I'll tell Rick in the morning, and then-"

"Miss Andy!" Peter ran in and I jumped out of bed.

"What's wrong?" he hugged me, crying onto my shirt.

"Somethin's wrong with Molly. I think she's turnin'." Peter sniffled and we followed him to their cellblock. He refused to go in the cell, so I told Daryl to sit with him while I made sure Molly was ok. She was sweating and felt hot; she had a slight fever. I shook her, trying to wake her up. Finally she opened her blue-grey eyes. They were clear. She wasn't infected!

"Gotta throw up." she mumbled and I wuickly turned her on her side so she would hopefully vomit on the floor. I kept her hair out of her face, rubbing her back. Just like Mom had done for us when er were kids, like I'd done for Hudson. Luke and Julie, too.  
Daryl carried her back to our cell. There was no way I'd let them stay here alone. Molly slept on the bottom bunk, only waking up twice more asking for something to drink. Daryl eventually fell asleep next to Peter; they were adorable snuggled up in the tiny bunk.

Peter was the first to wake and I helped him down. He was eight, but the size of a five year old. "Is she gonna be ok?"

"She'll be fine. I'm betting it's just some stomach bug. I want to ask you something important once those two sleepyheads wake up. But for now, I want you to find Sophia and get something for breakfast. Think you can do that?" I ruffled his black hair, smiling to myself as he ran to Beth and Sophia's cell. I checked on Daryl; he was still asleep. He was normally awake long before I even thought about opening my eyes. Then again, he had kept me company most of the night.

"Where am I?" Molly whispered and rubbed her eyes. "I feel awful."

"Don't worry. You were sick last night, remember? Peter came and got me. Daryl carrid you here." I explained, feeling her face with the back of my hand. No fever, which was great.

"Where's Peter?" she looked around anxiously.

"He went with Sophia to get food." this seemed to calm her down, and she fell asleep. Fighting back a yawn, I pulled myself onto the top bunk and was sleeping in no time.

Someone was poking at my face. I swatted at them and told them to go away, but they kept at it. So I opened my eyes to see who it was. Daryl was holding Belle, and they laughed when I pouted grumpily. It was past noon; lunch had already been served. I told Daryl to get Rick and Peter, that now was the time to make my decision.  
Molly sat up and I asked her how she felt. "Not as bad as I did earlier. Still poopy though. Did we do something wrong?"

"No, why? What makes you think..." She'd heard me telling Daryl to get Rick and Peter. "You mean why did I want Rick and Peter?" she nodded. "Don'y worry about that."

"So you've decided?" Rick asked and I stood to face him. Peter sat next to his sister and gave her a hug.

"Yes. Daryl told you what happened last night? That's when I knoew. I haven't told them yet." Molly and Peter were staring at us, knowing something big was going to happen.

"And you're absolutely sure?" Daryl told him yes, we were beyone sure, and Rick pulled a stool next to the bed. "Could I have a minute alone with them?"

"We'll be in the yard." Daryl nodded and I grabbed his poncho, pulling it over my head as we walked out of our cell block and stepped outside.

"Scared?" I asked him.

"Shitless." he breathed and the minutes passed slowly. "I wonder what's takin' so long."

"With Molly, who knows." I shrugged, glancing over to the door. It flew open, and Peter ran out, followed by his sister.

"You're my new mom! I told Molly you would be, but she never listened!" Peter grinned and hugged me. "So that means Daryl's my... dad?"

"Duh. Of course it does." Molly rolled her eyes. She was still sick and we hurried inside before the cold air gave her the chills. Peter and Daryl went to pack what few belongings they had. The cell next to ours was empty, and would now belong to Molly and Peter. "I have one thing to tell you. If you... Don't screw this up. You have one chance, that's all I can give you." There was a certain hardness in her voice that I knew all too well.

"Molly, I swear to you. I won't hurt you, or your brother. You can trust me. You can be a kid. I'm here to take care of you, protect you. Daryl, too. I know he seems scary, but he's not. You're safe now." I finished making their beds and we left for the cafeteria. I knew it would take longer for her to trust again, but that wasn't something I worried about. She went off to sit with Mika, Lizzie, and their father, leaving me by myself.

"Heard you made me an uncle." Merle grinned.

"Yep, three hours ago. Congrats. Oh, I think we're gonna need to go on a run soon. I have a feeling this winter will be a cold one." We grabbed our trays of food and went off in seperate directions. Merle had been spending alot of time with Michonne and I wndered if they had something going on between them. The same could be said about Julie and Rick, as well.  
I sat with Carl, Sophia, and Patrick, telling them karate would begin after the first snowfall.

**dkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkd**

"Are you and Daryl gonna get married?" Peter asked me as I tucked him into bed.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask him that."

"If you have babies, will you still want us?" Boy he was curious tonight.

"Don't ask stupid questions, Peter. Go to sleep." Molly scowled at her brother.

"No, I'll always want you. Now sleep." I kissed his forehead and blew out the lantern. "Goodnight, you two."

"Married, huh?" Daryl grinned at me, "Let's go to Vegas and elope."

"You might have to kidnap me first." I stuck out my tongue.

"Can't kidnap the willin', sorry."

**|Chapters will generally become longer; I have nearly a year before the start of season 4. Hopefully by the time I can get the 4th season on DVD I'll be finished with that. Maybe. **

**I have a kill off list in the works. It will be fun.**

**What do you think about Peter? And Molly? Let me know!**

**Review, Favourite, Enjoy! :)**

**I mean it. Review. Or I'll send the MacManus brothers after you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Am Titanium**

**Chapter Two: Don't Forget To Take A Breath**

The nights were growing colder, and we had a council meeting. There were new members from the Woodbury group: Tyreese, his sister Sasha, Karen, and Joe, Lizzie and Mika's father. It was decided that Daryl, Glenn, Luke, Merle, and I would go on a run. Our main objective was warmer clothing for the kids, weapons, and of course, food. We needed more diapers and baby food. There were now six babies, all under eighteen months, to care for.

"When will you be back? Why can't I go, too?" Peter asked when Daryl told the kids about the run. Molly didn't really seem to care.

"As soon as we can. It's too dangerous, and you're not ready. Once I've taught you how to fight maybe." I gave him a hug. "Don't worry. I'll bring you both something if I can. Be good for Julie and Maggie. I mean it, Molly. No messing around with the walkers near the fences."

"But Mika and Lizzie-"'

"So if they shot themselves, would you do that, too?" Daryl gave her a warning look and she stopped arguing.

"Now listen closely. While we're gone, I want the both of you to have these on you at all times." I pulled out two knives. Once they were strapped in place, I explained how to use them. "Better to be safe than dead."

"We'd better go, 'fore Merle comes lookin'." Dary. slung his crossbow over his shoulder.

"Look out for each other. See you later, alright?" I said goodbye to Molly, and Peter walked to the moving van we were taking. "If you see her anywhere near that fence, you go straight to Rick. If you can't find him, then Julie or Maggie. If you want to practice your throwing, make sure either Carl or Julie is there with you."

"Ok. I will. Can I talk to Daryl by myself?"

"Yes. Of course. I'll see you after." We hugged once more and I went to see what Glenn and Luke were doing. Lil' Luke and Maggie were saying goodbye, so we left Glenn with them. We stood against the van. holding our katanas. I watched Daryl and Peter, wondering what they were talking about. Daryl stood up, said something, and Peter hugged him before running back inside.

"Let's get goin'; we ain't got all day." Merle called and we loaded into the van. Daryl, Merle, and I squished into the front, which was originally made for two people. Glenn and Luke were in the back with our supplies, and we drove onto the highway. The first thing on our list was food, and then clothes. I secretly hoped we would find some type of chocolate, because boy was I craving it!

"So what did Peter want to tell you?" I asked Daryl. We had a three hour drive ahead of us.

"Secret."

"Oh, keepin' secrets now, are we? Think you're goin' soft, lil' brother." Merle nudged his brother, earning a nice glare.

"Shut up, Merle." I listened to them fight for a few minutes before putting in a Three Days Grace CD and hitting play. 'Pain' blaring through the speakers, I sang along until Merle laughed at my awful singing voice. I may not be a good singer, but I am a great screamer.

"You think that's bad? You should hear Luke trying to rap. Now that is downright awful." I laughed and turned the music down. "Don't believe me, I'll ask him to rap for you."

"Rap's a steamin' pile of horse shit. So no thanks." Merle shook his head, and Daryl agreed. Daryl was unusually quiet around Merle; he'd changed greatly since his brother had been left on the rooftop, and being around Merle now, I was scared he would fall into his old routine. So moody and quiet all the time, with that awful temper. Shutting people out.

We pulled into the parking lot of a Walmart and took our weapons out from the back of the truck. Merle would be going on his own, while Glenn and Luke teamed up. Naturally Daryl went with me; we worked best together. Making sure it wasn't crawling with walkers was easy, and luckily, the place was pretty much empty. I handed out lists of things we needed, and the guys were in charge of weapons, bedding, and of course, any food they could find. We each grabbed a cart and went in seperate directions.

"We need clothes for the kids first, and then jackets for the adults. New shoes might be good too." I glanced at Daryl's boots, which were pretty holey. I led the way to the baby and kids' clothing first and nearly filled the shopping cart. Baby food and diapers were a bit harder to find. But because I actually had worked in a Walmart and the layout of the stores were pretty much the same (at least, they were in Canada), I knew where to find what we needed.

"I'll bet there's a shitload of stuff in there." he pointed his crossbow at a door labeled 'Employees Only, Keep Out'.

"Only one way to find out." I grinned and got my katana ready. Daryl kicked the doors open and three walkers staggered out, followed by a half eaten child. They were down in seconds and I pounded on the floor with my gun, calling several more out.

"Let's go." Daryl turned on his flashlight, holding it in his mouth so he could hold both the crossbow and a knife. Luckily there were no walkers, and it wasn't long before we found boxes upon boxes of food.

The boxes were quickly loaded into the van and we resumed 'shopping'. All I really had left on my list was school supplies for Julie, and shoes. Maybe a book or two. A soccer ball for Peter, nail polish for Molly. Maybe some soap, and bodywash. A LOT of us smelled pretty bad, especially after dealing with walkers.

I most definitely wanted bodywash.

Perfume!

Body spray!

"You alright?" Daryl asked, giving me a weird look.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you look like you've lost your mind to be honest."

"Bite me. I'm excited. We haven't been to a store this full of stuff since probably before the world went to cray cray town." I giggled and skipped down an aisle of beauty products, dropping random objects into the cart.

"Think you'll be alright on your own for a few minutes? I gotta get somethin'." He tossed the box of candy he'd been snacking on in the cart and I nodded.

"If I'm not here, I'll be down in hygiene." I said and he turned to leave. "No, wait. I want a hug."

"Fine, Ms Crazy." he rolled his eyes and gave me a quick hug.

"Be careful." I told him, watching as he walked away. After I'd filled one cart with bath supplies, I looked around for things on Julie's list. It didn't take long to find everything so I sat down on the floor to eat a chocolate bar. We'd found lots of junkfood. It was too late in the day to search for another department store or supermarket so as soon as we finished up here we'd go right back to the prison.

"Aghhrrng..." I looked up into the decayed face of a Walmart greeter. There was no time to grab a weapon, and it lunged at me. This was _exactly_ why we stuck with the buddy system. Where the hell was Daryl?!

Before I had a chance to scream, the walker went limp and dark blood trickled through a hole in its forehead. Merle tossed it aside and helped me to my feet, looking me over for any bites or scratches.

"This wouldn't have happened if Daryl stuck with you. Where the hell is he?" Merle wiped his blade hand thing on a dirty rag.

"Not really sure. He said he had to get something and that he'd be right back, but it's been more than ten minutes."

"Well. Gonna have a talk with him 'bout this. You coulda been bit." he started pushing the full cart down the aisle, "I'll take this one out to be loaded. Finish up; everyone's done and we should leave soon."

"Ok. I won't be long." I readied my katana and started for the footwear. Taking everything that I needed and more, I moved things around to make room in the cart for the last couple things on my list. Daryl was in the toy section looking at little dump trucks. "Hey. Where have you been? I was nearly walker lunch."

"I wanted to get somethin'. Then I got distracted by this." he pointed at the shelf of toys.

"Pick a couple. Kids'll love you if you give them toys. I want to get a couple things for the girls, which is the next aisle over. Hurry, though. We have to leave. The guys are waiting out by the van." I left the cart with him. Bad idea, because it didn't take long before my arms were full of Barbies, dolls, and a stuffed dog. "Hey, I need some help."

"Seriously?!" Daryl took one look at me and burst out laughing. "I thought you were in trouble."

"Bite me." I stuck out my tongue and told him to get the cart. I picked some things out for the boys, and we were headed for the door when I had the idea to pick up a new CD.

"Then we're leavin'."

"Uh huh. You choose one, too. Ooh, goody! They have the stuff I like!" I picked up Simple Plan, Linkin Park, and one I'd never heard of. The cover caught my attention.

"Black Veil Brides? Are those girls?"

"No. They're guys." I rolled my eyes. "What'd you get?"

"Best of the 80's and KISS. C'mon." Daryl led the way out, and we loaded the stuff into the van. It was so full I worried Glenn and Luke would be crushed to their deaths.

I slept the whole drive back to the prison, waking up as Carl and Michonne opened the front gate. It took several minutes for me to realize that this wasn't a dream when Peter ran out with Belle. They opened my door, and Peter helped Belle up. It really did look like they were the same age.

"We missed you, Auntie." Belle hugged me, and I pulled Peter into the van.

"Where's Molly? I have surprises for you all." I gave him a hug so he wouldn't feel left out.

"She's with Julie. Molly didn't listen to you and played with the walkers. I told her not to do it."

"Andy! Come on and help unload!" Luke called, and we climbed out of the van. I sent the kids inside, telling them to get Tyreese and Joe. We would definitely need help getting everything inside.

"The toys and kid stuff will go on the perch. Clothes, blankets, pillows, they can go in the store room next to Training. Everything else is pretty self explanatory." I said to the group of adults that had gathered around to help. "Daryl, I need to talk to you."

"Everything ok?" he asked once we were away from the group.

"Molly was near the fences tormenting walkers."

"No fuckin' way." Daryl shook his head. "What do we do? It ain't like we can just ground her or somethin'."

"She's testing us, to see what and how much she can get away with. I think maybe she doesn't know just how dangerous walkers are. Anyway, I'm gonna talk with her. Let her know she will be punished. No more hanging around Lizzie; there's something about that girl that doesn't feel right."

"Alright. I'll find you when I finish." Daryl handed me his crossbow and I carried it to the cell block. Holy crap it was heavy! I set it on his bunk and went looking for Julie and Molly.

"How was the run?" Rick asked.

"Better than I expected. We'll have to go again with more than one van. It was like no one bothered to raid it. Tons of supplies." I grinned and told him about the toys, clothes, and junkfood.

"Carl's gonna love you. He's always had a sweet tooth." Rick chuckled. "I know how you wanted me to look out for Molly, make sure she didn't go near that fence."

"What happened? Has she told you anything?" I asked Rick, hoping she gave a reason other than Lizzie was doing it.

"Nothin'. I guess she was doing chores with Sophia and ditched her. So Sophia ended up foldin' laundry and watching a bunch of kids on her own."

"No more hanging around Lizzie. That's number one. Oh, that girl." I breathed, getting angry. "Where is she?"

"Cafeteria, boilin' water for supper. Julie's with her so she wouldn't sneak off."

"I don't want to, but I have no choice but to punish her. She needs to understand that walkers are dangerous."

"Good luck." Rick held the cafeteria door open and I stepped inside. There she was, sitting at a table opening cans of chicken noodle soup and dumping them into a large pot.

"I heard you disobeyed me, Molly. I'm not impressed. I was hoping you would listen so I wouldn't have to punish you." I sat in one of the chairs across the table. "So, why did you do it? Right after I told you not to?"

"I was playing with Mika and Lizzie, I told them I couldn't go near the fences. Lizzie talked me into it." Molly frowned. "I'm sorry I didn't listen."

"As for your punishment, I'm going to let you choose. You inderstand why I don't want you around the fences, right?"

"It's not safe, and the walkers are dangerous." she said, surprising me. I was glad she was able to understand. "You have a belt?"

"Yes, why?" I kind of feared her answer.

"Punishment. I'm thinkin' ten will do it. That's how many Daddy would give me when I was bad. Sometimes more." She shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"I'm not going to hit you, Molly. That's not punishment, it's abuse. Something you _don't_ deserve."

"But I'm a bad girl. It's gotta be beaten outta me somehow." she tried to smile and burst into tears instead.

"Wanna know a little secret?" I asked once she'd calmed down, rubbing her tiny back.

"Okay." she nodded.

"Daryl and Merle's father would hit them, too. You'll never see either one of them without a shirt. Do you think they're bad?"

"They're so big though!" She exclaimed, "They're not bad. Just kinda scary."

"Tell you what. Promise to stay away from the fences, and I'll talk to Daryl about a punishment. A small one."

"I promise. I won't go near the fences unless you let me go on a run." Molly stood up and went back to opening soup cans.

"He used to beat her with a belt; the way she said it so casually just broke my heart." I told Daryl that night after Molly and Peter had fallen asleep. "I'll never understand how someone, especially an adult, could ever lay their hands on someone so defenseless and innocent."

"To her, that's normal. Same as it was for me." Daryl kicked his holey smelly boots off. "Merle told me 'bout that walker today. Sorry."

"What was it you needed to get so badly, anyway?"

"Not gonna tell you." he blew out the two lanterns lighting up the cell and helped me onto my bunk. Today had been a really long day, and hopefully tomorrow would go fast. I would be handing out supplies; Daryl had another run to plan. A small group of men would go back to that Walmart with two of our loading vans and take everything we could use. There was still boxes upon boxes of food, way more than we could bring back today. Luke had grabbed two boxes of instant coffee and hopefully they would be part of tomorrow's breakfast.

"You're so mean, Daryl." I sniffled before taking off my bra. Best part of my day, right there. I flung it to the ground and sighed happily.

"What're you doin' up there?"

"Nothing you'd understand." I laughd silently when I had an idea. "I want to go outside."

"Are you crazy? It's freezin' out!" But we got dressed anyway and I ran out into the yard, throwing a blanket over one of the picnic tables so I could lay back and look at the stars.

"Are you going out tomorrow?" I asked. Daryl and Michonne often talked about searching for the crazy Governor.

"Maybe. If Michonne's ready." He squeezed my hand and I frowned. "He needs to be caught before he does anything, especially after Michonne messed his face up and stabbed that pet walker of his."

"You do what you have to do. If there wasn't Molly and Peter to think about I would go with you."

"Maybe I'll shoot you a couple rabbits. No promises, though." he knew how much I loved rabbit meat, especially stewed.

"Shooting star! Make a wish!" I scrunched my eyes shut and made my wish.

"I don't need to make no wish."

"Oh, why's that then?"

"You're here, ain't ya?" he whispered and reached over, cupping my face in his hands.

"What are you doing, Mr Dixon?"

"Shh." he grinned and kissed me.

**b0b0b0b0b0b0b0b0b0b0b0b0b0b0b0b0b0b0b0b**

"Hey, Sasha! What do you need?" I grinned, still giddy from what happened last night. I was sore from sleeping on that picnic table, but I didn't really care.

"Depends on what you got." she smiled and I let her look at my inventory list. "Boots, size seven. A jacket. Two blankets, two pillowcases. Tyreese will be around later for his boots and a jacket."

"Oh, ok. What size; I'll set a pair aside."

"Thirteen." I handed her what she'd asked for and watched as she walked away. I had made sure the kids had everything first, and what was left I was handing out to the adults. WOmen before men; no one objected. Once I was finished, I would organize the toys. Julie had suggested saving them so we could have Christmas gifts for the kids.

"I'm hungry." Molly sighed. Her punishment had started this morning. She would stay away from Lizzie and help me hand things out, as well as help out in the kitchen. Beth and Julie were often looking after the orphaned kids and were in charge of meals, so they needed all the help they could get.

"We're almost finished. Patience is a virtue, you know." I sounded like my mom but it was true. Molly helped Maggie, Karen, and a blonde pregnant woman while I sorted mens socks from the womens.

"Sasha said you had some boots for me?" Tyreese asked.

"Yeah." I took his black leather boots out from their hiding spot and handed them to the guy, asking Molly to get him a jacket and socks. "Karen's been asking about you."

"Oh. Well... umm... what's she sayin'?"

"Can't say. But I think she likes you!" I grinned and he turned to leave.

"Thanks!" he waved and headed down the hall towards the cafeteria. After everyone had what they needed, Molly and I went for lunch. Mac-n-cheese, a handful of chips, and a granola bar. Yum.  
Daryl was eating with Rick and Michonne, so I went to sit with Peter and some of the kids. They were excited about the chips.

"Need to talk to you for a minute." Daryl pulled me to the side and told me he and Michonne were going on a search, and he would be back in a couple days.

"When are you leaving?"

"Soon. An hour, maybe two." he finished eating his bar. "Don't worry; we'll be fine."

"I can't help but worry, you know that. Just be careful." I sighed and hugged him, not caring that people could see. Daryl hated public displays of affection but he was going to have to get over it. "Have you told Peter and Molly? Because you should."

"No. I was kinda hopin' you would."

"You're not getting away with that one, sorry." I shook my head. "I'll get them. You get ready and we'll meet you back in the cell block."

**|Hmmm... Daryl and Andy's first kiss. I kind of liked it. But for those of you who like Daryl smut, you aren't going to find it here. Sorry, not sorry.**  
**The lack of reviews make me sad...**  
**I'm only going to update every two weeks or so. Why? Because I can.**  
**Review, Favourite, Enjoy! :)**

**Random Song: All Of The Stars - Ed Sheeran**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have one thing to say. Thanks to the VERY FIRST REVIEWER! Really, it made my whole week seeing that. Yea, the smut does get super annoying; I usually scroll through as well. Glad you're liking it! Thanks, again. **

**Chapter Three: Take Your Aim**

With Daryl and Michonne gone, Peter had taken to following Carl everywhere. Several things were changing though. Julie was starting her little school. luke and Merle were put in charge of cleaning the Walmart before the first snowfal, which could happen any day now. They'd already done two runs; we had enough batteries to last us a year and there was no chance of us freezing at night.  
Molly had cut her hand quite badly the first time I let her throw knives, and Hershel stitched it up nicely. There wasn't much she could do with one hand so Julie asked if she would Help Sophia watch the little kids. It was a good idea, and would keep her out of trouble. So I agreed. Sophia was a good influence on her, much better than Lizzie. Not saying I have anything against the girl, but she creeped me out. I'd have to talk to Joe about her behaviour and see what he had to say.  
I was on my way to Training when Rick found me, and told me Julie had a particularly nasty vision. She was asking for me; I could hear loud sobs coming from our cell block.

"Did she tell you anything? What she saw?" I asked Rick, who shook his head.

"She said she wanted you to hear first." Rick stopped me. "We were in the left tower when Julie just turned white and collapsed. I ran her back inside as quick as I could."

"This has only happened once that I know of, a day before Ashley found out where Hudson and I were. The things she will say, they're going to freak you out."

"I think I'll be able to handle it." he grabbed a handful of his hair, which I've noticed he does when he's stressed. Kind of like Daryl in a way.

"If you're sure." I said before stepping into the cell Julie shared with her babies. Rocking back and forth in a corner, Julie opened her eyes and looked straight through me. She was having another vision. "Close the curtains. Now." It was much worse than I'd thought; nobody could see her like this. She would be passed off as crazy and no one would take her serious.y.

"He's coming. Boom. Has a tank. Killed Hershel. Blood. Death. No prison. No hope. Terminus!" Hyperventilating, she passed out. Rick helped me lift her onto the bed. We couldn't do anything but wait until she woke up.

"Where's Belle? And Scotty?"

"Sophia and Beth. Carl's got Judith. How long has she had these... episodes?"

"For as long as I can remember. She used to wake up at night, screaming bloody murder. One night in particular, we were staying with Grandfather, our mother's father. His mother was a medicine woman, and she also had visions like Julie. It usually skipped a generation or two; even so it's especially rare." I noticed Julie was waking up and turned my attention to her.

"My head is killing me." she groaned and I handed her my bottle of water, making sure she took a sip. "It's a bad one, Andy. Worse than I've ever seen. Daryl and Michonne aren't going to find the Governor. They'll eventually give up. I know this, because he is going to kidnap Hershel and Michonne. He'll kill Hershel, and attack the prison. A man with a tank. He runs over the fence and blows the place up. Absolute chaos. Everyone gets seperated." She's holding back. I can tell.

"What's Terminus?" Rick asked her.

"I don't know. I saw a sign. It said, 'Terminus. Those who arrive, Survive'." Julie sat up. "We need to plan. Prepare for this. Have a designated meeting spot that can be reached on foot in all directions."

"We should call a council meetin'."

"No. Not yet. What we can do is teach everyone what to do, gradually. I'll begin karate and private lessons as soon as Daryl gets back." It was so weird not having him around, and I missed his sweaty ass. I usually nagged him until he took a shower, and when he got back from his search it would be the first thing I did. "We need to make learning how to use weapons mandatory. Part of the rules."

"Do we even have rules?" Julie tried to joke and when we didn't crack a smile she gave up. "I need to rest."

"Andy? Are you in here?" Peter called as if on cue.

"Yeah. Be out in a inute." I turned to Julie and Rick, saying I'd see them in the cafeteria for supper. Peter drug me outside and down the gravel path to one of the towers. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He grinned and told me to close my eyes. "Come on, please?"

"She ready?" Someone asked, and Peter tied a blindfold around my eyes to make sure I didn't peek. "Come on up. Andy, stay where you are."

A vehicle pulled up and came to a slow stop. Doors opened and slammed shut. I asked impatiently, "Is there any particular reason why I'm here?"

Someone walked closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"There's always a reason." Daryl breathed and I reached to pull off the blindfold. "No, not yet."

"But-" I absolutely hate surprises and not knowing what's going to happen. Daryl knew this, more than anyone.

"No butts." I was lifted onto a horse, one of the two Michonne had found not too long ago. "Open the gate."

The gates were opened and we rode past the walkers while they were distracted by the clanging of metal objects hitting the fence.

"I'm taking this stupid thing off. What's the point of this, Daryl?" I pulled the blindfold off and stuffed it in my pocket. "Why are you back so early? I thought you'd be gone for at least a week."

"Found a trail. Went cold after the first day. And right now, we're goin' rabbit huntin'. Well not exactly; we're checkin' the traps."

"And we needed a horse because..." I had missed this. But I wasn't going to let him know, of course.

"Because I said so." he jumped to the gounf and helped me down.

"I missed you." I whispered as I hugged him, looking up into thse wonderful blue eyes.

"Yeah. I missed you, too." he smiled and we checked the first trap. A half eaten rabbit. It looked like a walker beat us to it.

It took several hours to check all the traps, and I gathered various roots and herbs. I filled one of the sacks Daryl brought with wild onion; nearly everything else had been killed by the frost. Daryl hoisted me onto the brown mare, and we rode galloped back to the prison. Carl and Patrick let us in, and I sent Peter to the kitchen with our haul. It looked like we would be having rabbit stew tomorrow!

**d-d-d-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-d-d-d**

Luke and Merle were going to test the mens' endurance and then train them to fight and kill. While I taught the kids martial arts, Daryl showed them how to use a knife. Because I showed Peter how to throw knives, he was the top of his class. Molly was better in hand-to-hand combat and I had her paired with either Patrick or Sophia.  
I was proud of how much the kids had picked up in such a short amount of time. Once spring came we would take things outside and have different activities and obstacle courses. It would be fun, and I couldn't wait to organize everything.

"Ok. We'll start again after lunch, so bring your black socks and whatever knives you may have. Daryl and Michonne have a surprise." I told the kids before sending them off to the cafeteria. Merle let his group leave as well, and we were alone in the room.

"You go eat; I'll clean up." he offered. "Get goin'. Daryl's probably waitin' for ya."

"Ok, ok. I'm leaving." I rolled my eyes and closed the dor behind me. He'd been right, of course. Daryl was standing outside the cafeteria holding two trays. "Hey."

"Hey." he handed me one and we sat on the cement floor, which was covered with rugs. It was pretty cold. Good thing we took everything we possibly could from that Walmart. Cans upon cans of food... "Eat up. You're helpin' me get everything ready for target practice."

"So _that's_ what you and Michonne have been planning."

She's doin' somethin' different." Daryl shrugged and we ate in silence, bringing our dirty trays to Julie. I helped him set up a dozen targets hoping to have everything ready before the lesson started when Carl walked in. He'd never really shown much interest, or appeared not to, before so I was shocked to see him.

"Hey, Carl. What's up? Is everything ok?"

Carl nodded, "Patrick and Sophia told me Daryl and Michonne planned something, and I wanted to check it out."

"Good." I smiled, "You know, you just might like learning this sort of thing."

"No, I do. It's just... I've got stuff goin' on." he was still grieving over the loss of his mother and there was no doubt in my mind that he was the slightest bit messed up. The boy did have to shoot her, after all.

"No, I completely understand. If you ever need to talk to someone, we're here for you." There was a knock on the door. "Guess we're starting."

Every fourth day, we took a break from everything and relaxed. It gave the kids a chance to play, and just be kids. Peter and Lil Luke were outside with some of the younger ones building snowmen and making snow angels; last night there had been a snowstorm, much to their delight. Joe and I talked about Lizzie, finally. She was having a hard time accepting that they were truly dead, and not the person they once were. His wife and son were bit and turned right in front of the girls; he'd had to shoot them in order to survive. I would have to make sure the kids all knew the difference between walker and human. Michonne would be excellent help, once she got back from her latest search for the Governor. Carl as well. He would know better than anyone that walkers were not to be played with.

"Hey, we need your help." Maggie led me to a storage ares behind the cafeteris, where a group of women were wrapping gifts. Our Christmas celebrations were starting next week and we had alot to do. Several of the boxes brought back from Walmart had leftover Christmas decorations; when I'd said we'd cleaned the place out I meant it. We had enough junk to last years. But hey, at least we had enough toys and gifts for everyone.  
I hurried back to my cell, taking a black garbage bag out from under the bed. It was full of things I'd been saving; new arrows and a knife for Daryl, toys for Belle and Scotty, knives for Molly and Peter. I dumped it out on the floor and we looked for a narrow box to put the arrows in.

"Will this work?" a young woman named Miranda help up a wine gift bag with pink shoes and frilly girly things printed on it.

"Can you imagine Daryl carrying that around?" I grinned, the thought making everyone laugh. I mean, come on. It is pretty funny if you think about it. But a completely female version of Daryl... no thanks.

After finishing up for the night, Maggie and I walked back to our cell block. It was late; the kids were asleep. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Goodnight." I sighed before stepping into my cell. Daryl was on my bunk, reading the copy of Peter Pan he'd given me. Instead of telling him to get off, I blew out the lantern and climbed up, snuggling up against him. Surprise - he'd taken a shower and smelled nice for once.

**|Boom. Next chapter, Christmas! Or at least I think so. Meh. Don't know when it'll be up; got a busy month ahead of me. My sister is giving birth around the tenth and two weeks later (not even) I'm going away for vacation. **  
**Hopefully I'll be able to update before then, but who knows.**  
**Random question, but what if Shane had a sister? I've been thinking about this alot and might start a new fanfic...**  
**Review, Favourite, Enjoy! :)**


End file.
